


Nice Day

by Mayonne



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Get it?, I'm not funny, Magic, Mutual Attraction, Nice Cream, Nice Cream Vendor is named, Souls, Unnamed OC - Freeform, could be reader?, cuz it's one letter off from the word nice, his name's Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonne/pseuds/Mayonne
Summary: A series of moments focusing on the Nice Cream Guy/Vendor. From his opening his shop on the surface, to gaining popularity, to hiring his first employee. Even if things get a little confusing between the two of them, in the end, his days turn toward the better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for some time, months maybe. Now I finally figured I should get around to writing it, so I just pumped it out. Hope you like this little bit of fluff for the sweetheart nice cream guy!

It was a nice day.

A hopeful smile graced Nick’s face, his paws on his hips as he looked at the final result of what was now his own shop. A mixture of bright and soft colors quickly caught the eye’s attention, and the demand for it would continue into the evening hours when the lights would turn on. Inside was cool in terms of temperature due to the long glass case showing off the now numerous flavors of nice cream he could serve to people. 

Some of the flavors available were classics that humans liked, such as cookies and cream, chocolate, vanilla, and so on. The rest of Nick’s selection were unique flavors he had managed to get just right while trying to get his cart successful back in the underground. Echo Flower was one of his more popular flavors even in the underground. But now there was also Wishing Room; a swirl of dark and rich purples, blues, and magentas with rock candies that were made special for his shop to look as close as possible to the crystals in Waterfall where monsters made their wishes in place of stars. Another one he was quite proud of was Soulful. Thanks to the use of his magic he was capable of making the hidden center of every scoop change colors with each lick once revealed, always keeping a perfect heart shape until the last bite.

Nick was more than happy when he found other humans willing to help him get this business going. They all enjoyed the sample flavors, and found his simple but pleasant idea of including compliments and other words of kindness with most of the products to be endearing. Popsicle wrappers had a compliment, cups for scoops had them printed on the bottom, and were even made into the spoons served with cones. He’d be able to share the cold treats with so many more, hoping that they, in equal number, would have their hearts warmed. 

He looked forward to the grand opening.

∙ ∙ ∙

The days had gotten crazy.

Faster than he expected he gained popularity to a point where he couldn’t keep up with the demand. For a while he did try to keep handling things on his own, staying optimistic and believing that it would get easier, but it never did. He was getting more and more swamped as the weeks went by until he was running behind and ragged. 

He needed employees. 

Having people work for him was something new and he wasn’t sure how to handle it, so he figured he’d hire one at a time and see how it went from there. There were so many humans and monsters who wanted the job opening, some just to say that they were working at the Nice Cream Shop, while others genuinely seemed interested in helping him with his already busy job.

One applicant stood out to him, however. She had a pleasant personality and a gentle soul within her. They managed to chat with each other as if they were already friends, which was a nice change in comparison to some who were afraid to speak up while others tried to be so professional with him that they were nearly cold. Not to mention, something completely unrelated to her interview kept with him. 

Nick had seen in the light how some strands of her hair gave a curious sheen, but it wasn’t until she was walking out that he finally saw the reason why. The lower layers of her hair, hidden beneath her natural dark brown color until it was pulled up, had been dyed in blues and greens like a peafowl’s feathers.

She was the one who got the call back from him to work with him.

∙ ∙ ∙

His days became fun again after she started work.

At first, she handled the individual orders, while he took care of groups and families ordering at once, as well as the popsicles. But she quickly caught on with how things worked in the parlor and gained more responsibilities with Nick until they were sharing them equally. The two steadily built up a system between them until the way they managed to maneuver around each other fluidly. It made for sharing smiles and quick words of encouragement to one another that much easier as the days went by. 

Any lulls between customers, usually at the start of the day when people weren’t as inclined to buy the nice cream yet, were easily filled with conversation. Other times it was filled with laughs as he or she would listen in to the music playing softly overhead and eventually be brought to dance. It was always simple steps but enough motion to bring smiles to their faces. Nick was more than grateful that he hired her.

∙ ∙ ∙

He couldn’t trace back to when it started, but his days started to become awkward.

Awkward wasn’t his best choice of word for how things were going now, but it would do for the time being. Honestly, his days now left him feeling breathless and... nervous, maybe? Before, her smiles brought a sense of pride within him, seeing her being able to match his happiness and kindness so easily. But recently those same smiles made his knees feel weak, and it gave him an itch to reach out and touch her. Her laughter was fun to listen to, at first, but now it made his soul pulse a little faster and his magic sputter. 

She was feeling just as peculiar. At first she just liked the appearance of his smiles, allowing herself the quick and easily passing thought that he was cute. Now, she kept watching him as he gave off that perfect, model smile and would wish he shared it with her more and more often. She found herself stealing glances at him, hoping to meet his eyes, and let their gazes linger for even a moment longer than usual. And, as much as she tried to keep it cool she couldn’t help but let herself stand a little closer to him whenever she could. 

It was strange for Nick to sense how tense the air was around them as they worked. Part of him wanted to believe that maybe something similar was building up within her as well, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. So the days continued and the pressure built.

∙ ∙ ∙

Today was _not_ a nice day.

It was evening and Nick was closing up the shop for the day, while she went about cleaning up the floor and tables. The tense feeling in the air never let up around them in the past weeks and both could feel that it was at a breaking point. Nick was just about to head to the front door to lock it when she spoke up.

“Hey Nick?”

“Yeah?” he asked, his ears perking up and facing forward.

She couldn’t meet his eyes, and her hands fiddled with the top of the broom. “We’re both free tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah, we’re closed.”

Now she was biting her lip. Nick wanted her to look him in the eye. He wanted to look into them, their color nearly as fanciful as the dye in her hair. His ears were quivering, listening for the slightest thing she’d say and it took every ounce of his will to keep himself from even taking a step towards her in his anticipation.

“So, uh…I was wondering…if you wanted to do something tomorrow. Just the two of us. Hang out or something.”

His soul pulsed almost painfully, sending a surge of his magic through him. He was sure now that the tips of his fur had changed color. “Y…Yeah, that sounds great!”

She finally looked at him, her smile wide and her eyes bright with relief. She had changed color too, her cheeks now a faint shade of red. “Great! Great. I’ll, um, call you or give you a text.” She glanced away again, finishing sweeping. “I haven’t really planned this far,” she whispered to herself, but his ears caught it. 

“Okay. Yeah. Tomorrow, then?” he asked watching as she grabbed her bag and headed towards him, towards the door. 

They stood before each other, giving nervous glances back and forth, but with lopsided smiles stretched across their faces. “Yeah. I’ll talk to you la—See you tomorrow.” She said, quickly dashing out the door and to her car. 

Nick stood in the same spot for a while as he eventually came to accept that she had just asked him out. What he felt hadn’t been just him. She liked him. The realization made him step back and press his ears to the back of his head, ruffling some of his fur as he rubbed his paws up his face then over his head. All the while his soul thrummed happily. 

Today was not a nice day…it was _wonderful_.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [ TUMBLR ](http://jarofmayonnaise.tumblr.com/) to see what nonsense I like and reblog! Or, feel free to leave me a message~


End file.
